Time of Change
by FireStorm1991
Summary: In a desperate attempt to rewrite history, Emma makes a decision based on love. However, she could have gotten more than she bargained for. At least this time, she'll have help, and a constant reminder that magic always comes with a price.


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the characters.

Well, hi to this new fandom. I'm Stormie, and this is my first time writing for a TV show that is not anime related. I have a great friend in this fandom, Just 2 Dream Of You, and I had told her of a dream I had. Last night's episode angered me, but also gave me insight on how to start this story. I hope you like it. This is going to take place the day after last night's episode.

* * *

Emma couldn't breathe; everything was overpowering her as she continued to think about the events that had transpired only days before. Telling her parents was the easy part, but telling Henry had been the hardest thing she had ever done, including believe in magic. What was even more difficult than that was actually admitting to herself that Neal was gone and that she had somehow failed. Having admitted to him in their last moments together that she still loved him, she would now have to continue on and live on the what-could-have-beens.

Henry was now with Ruby as Mary Margaret and David discussed with Regina plans on stopping Tamara and Greg. Knowing Emma wouldn't be able to think clearly, her father suggested she get some air, but not to leave the area around the apartment. The magic hunters wouldn't be stupid enough to show themselves so soon after being exposed. They'd be safe for now.

Emma didn't care about Tamara being on the loose. In fact, if she saw her again, she'd take the gun in her holster and finish the job herself. As soon as the thought entered her mind, it left. She wasn't evil, nor would she let herself stoop to the level of their enemies. Henry would never have approved of that either, and neither would Neal.

Neal, he was gone now. He was who knew where, bleeding to death because of his supposed fiancé. She couldn't believe he let go. They could have made it out of there together, she lied to herself. She truly wanted to believe they could have, but that made her feel worse because that would have meant he died in vain.

She was sitting on a park bench, a gentle breeze passing by through the nice reminding her that the world was going on even though she felt like she was at a standstill. It was late at night, pitch black darkening Storybrooke. Emma didn't hear the sound of footsteps or a cane, nor did she even register Gold sitting next to her. He didn't speak, simply taking in her distraught features. Emma cast him a wary glance before looking back into the distance. How he found out, she could only guess at. He probably overheard Henry talking about it. That kid had had to deal with so much these last few months.

"I failed him," Gold muttered.

Emma laughed dryly and said, "If I had figured it out sooner, he'd be fine. I think I'm the one who failed."

Just then, Emma's eyes caught the gleam of a glass vial. She forced back a groan, knowing what Gold was going to say. "Dearie, relax," Gold ordered. "This is the way we all win."

"How do you figure that?" Emma questioned. "From what I could see, Neal hated magic. What does this have to do with any of us?"

"It's a do over spell," the Dark One explained. "It's a drink that transports you back into a moment of time to correct what mistakes have been made. I created once for myself, but never dared use it. In hindsight, I should have."

"What did you want to redo?" Emma asked curiously.

"That," Gold snapped, "is none of your concern. Will you do this or not?"

"It'll bring Neal back?" she asked hopefully.

"I have no doubt, but a word of warning," Gold said. "I don't know where it will send you back. Only you can decide that. It will bring you back to whatever part of your life you wish you had done differently, but the whole world gets reset in the process."

"That's kind of a lot to correct one moment, don't you think?" Emma scoffed.

"That's the thing, dearie," Gold said almost sadly. "Magic always does come with a price."

Gold stood up and began to limp away from the Storybrooke savior. She didn't really feel like she was living up to her title. Emma eyed the glass vial, swishing around its contents, making purple sparkles dance around inside its shape.

Going home was not an option now. Surely Mary Margaret or David would give her hell for even considering using a spell that could potentially separate them again. Emma already knew where she would be sent back since always regretted not believing Henry's crazy tale.

She opened up the vial, quickly drinking the contents like a shot before a glow surrounded her. He wind picked up, making her cringe before a flash overcame her. When the light disappeared, she was sitting behind the wheel of her buggy driving a familiar stretch of wooded road. She looked beside her in the empty seat and saw her phone. Checking the date, she knew the spell had worked; looking ahead, she saw the welcome sign to the cursed fairytale town. For the second time in her life, she was going to set foot in Storybrooke for the first time.


End file.
